1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to methods and systems supporting online consumer interactions by a user in a networked system.
2. Related Art
Conventional network-based marketplaces (e.g. consumer websites) provide users with functionality to browse a collection of items (e.g. goods or services) at a website and to make purchases using a variety of means. In some cases, users merely search for items using a natural search entry. In other cases, users click on links provided in paid advertising. Usually, affiliates and/or a publication system provide some added value that enables users to quickly access a merchant site associated with a searched item or an advertisement. In most cases, links are provided so users can click through to a merchant site. It is necessary to keep a record of these user clicks so that the affiliates and/or advertisers can be properly credited for the user click throughs. However, conventional systems for tracking these click events are flawed. The widespread use of anti-spyware blocking software can prevent accurate tracking of the use of the site. Natural search tracking issues can cause inaccurate payouts for affiliates. Conventional systems cause numerous connections and redirects to external third party sites from clients. The lengthy redirect chain increases the likelihood of a single outage blocking off a portion of desired traffic. These and other problems have made the conventional tracking systems inefficient.